percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wingless Angel-Chapter 15
Wingless Angel-Chapter 15 Mike P.O.V My head spinning. How long have I been here? Minutes? Days? Hours? I could not hear anything except the blood rushing in my ears, I could not see anything except darkness. Then I heard that bone-chilling scream that made all the hair at the back of my neck stand. I stood frozen, because I knew who had screamed. Slowly, I turned around. I covered my mouth to stop myself from screaming. There laid Silena, in a pool of blood, Christopher was there as well and Theresa. All of them were in the same position. I ran to them, I checked the pulse for Silena. Nothing. "No." I did the same for Chris. Nothing, Theresa. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing...no pulse, no life, no heart beat.. I felt that chill, it made me hug my elbows, rubbing them, desperately trying to get some warmth. "What will you do now? Your friends are dead. What will you do?" The voice said. I ignored the voice. I just sat there, frozen in shock. Unable to move. The voice sighed. "It seems that unlike your friends, you did not pass. With that, I claim something that is yours." Slowly the darkness rose, like a swarm of ants, wrapping around my ankles then my legs, my chest, my neck. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't as the darkness covered my face. My eyes stung, the pain was unbearable. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. My voice was drowned out by the darkness.. 'Chris P.O.V ' Mike was flung out of the portal. Not like how me and Theresa were flung out, we were sent out with force but only stumbled. I mean literally thrown out, as if someone had picked him up and threw him. Naturally, we ran to him. I heard Phobos whispered, I could hear him because of my heightened hearing. "Failure, the gate has claimed it's prize." Close up, I realised that he had busted his elbows when he landed. They were bleeding, staining the floor on the throne room. "Hey Mike you okay?" I said, as I checked that his body parts were still there. From what I saw, nothing was missing. "Failure, Failure, Failure." I heard the voices from the portal say, refering to mike. I didn't believe it. "Mike! C'mon say something." I repeated. "Chris?" He finally spoke. "Hey Mike. God you scared me for a moment." "Chris." He started. "Why is everything so dark?" "What?" "I know you like darkness so much, but come on, turn on the lights." "What are you talking abou-" I froze. I glanced a look at Silena and Theresa, from their shocked faces, they were thinking the exact same thing I was thinking. "Come on, it's not funny. I can't see anything." Mike insisted. I was still frozen in shock of what I just heard. "His fear was to see his friends die. Now the gate has taken away something from him so that he ''cannot see ''his friends die." Deimos said. What he said only confirm what I thought. Slowly Mike raised his head, so I could see his eyes. His eyes green eyes were gone, now they were milky white. I understood what the gate took, it took his sight. It made him blind. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 16|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 17:00, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page